gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chubbywubster/Re-Cap
Last nights episode "The Fugitives" was not necessarily the greatest episode yet. With only 870,000 views, GG seems to be going down in the dumps :'( In the episode, we see that Blair is asked by Dan to go to Rome with him. Blair is hesitant at first, but after talking to Serena she finally agrees. There has to be some sort of interview for the trip though. Blair makes Serena stand in as her for the interview once she finds out Chuck needs her for help with his father. I wonder what this could be????? Dan is curious to know what is going on. He sees Serena and not Blair????? Of course he is clueless. Chuck wants to help his father stay in NY, but apperantly, the car crash WASNT an accident. Bart Bass was lucky enough to have survived. Diana and Nate are on the thinest line ever. Nate threatning the person he used to sleep with by telling everyone Diana's second job?!?!?! WOAH. Diana could not believe it. Chuck wants to find out the truth about who wanted to kill his father, but Bart wont tell, so he turns to someone he expects to tell only truth. Andrew Tyler. P.I. of Chuck Bass and Bart Bass. Andrew seems to not have wanted to do with anything of Barts death. Chuck gives up on Andrew and asks for help of Blair Waldorf, Queen of Schemes. Dan and Serena are in the interview, and BOY DO THEY LOOK LIKE A COUPLE! Holding hands, sitting close to each other, and even KISSES ON THE CHEEK???? Serena really is taking the role seriously. Chuck is going to Diana for a settlement. He says that he will get Nate not to tell anyone about her second job in return for the name of the person who wanted to kill his father. Diana agrees and gives him the name of Mason N. She said that she sent two girls to the James hotel for Mason, and that if Chuck catches him in the act, it would be serious blackmail material. Lola and Nate are back to it again. They overhear the convo between Diana and Chuck and Lola decides to give an anonomuyus tip to the NY Times. Diana quickly finds out and BOOM! The deal is over. Diana takes back her two girls and sends Chuck on his own. Chuck goes along with his plan with Lola and Ivy as the two girls. Andrew Tylers pops into the room though, just when the plan is about to go through. He says that they are in danger and that Chuck told him to get them into a safe room. Luckily, Lola texted Blair where they were going. Blair yells at Chuck asking him why he got Andrew Tyler to take the pictures. Chuck is confused and is quick to realize what is going on. He gets security and his father and Andrew Tyler is arrested. Andrew was there the day that Bart got in the accident. He was dropped off right before the crash. Andrew had met up with Mason and Mason had things against Andrew and his family. To be safe, Andrew HAD to get Bart in a crash. So, once again, Bart Bass is back in New York. But thats not all. It seems that Serena left a few secrets when she was finished being GG. Now the new GG is back and she has all her weapons lined up to attack Blair and Serena. And her number one weapon: Blairs diary. In it, it says that she has a feeling that Dan would tell her that he loved her and that she would not be ready. Uh Oh Blair, seems like your time off from being bombarded by GG is up. Category:Blog posts